


Children or Kittens

by rarepairsinmycup



Category: Bleach
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 17:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15078287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rarepairsinmycup/pseuds/rarepairsinmycup
Summary: Tonight, her question is children or kitten?





	Children or Kittens

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over 'Bleach' nor am I profiting from this.

Orihime waits until he's nearly asleep before jamming her chilly feet between his calves and going over her future plans. Chad sighs but no longer attempts pulling away from her.

“We should get a kitten,” she whispers. “I’ve always considered kittens to be like children and we should practice before stopping birth control.” 

Practicing with actual children would likely benefit them better than a kitten. Oh, he has not even considered how her diet would change in a pregnancy. Her cooking has become — tame with startling sides. 

“We haven't really discussed children,” he says. “How do you feel about children?”

“I just want a kitten.”


End file.
